paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Room with a Ryder
I apologize for the poor-quality image. One afternoon, I was studying for an algebra test when I started drifting off. "Y'know, I would much rather be watching PAW Patrol right now," I said to myself. My friend had overheard me as he walked into the room. "Would you rather watch the same episode of PAW Patrol ten times through?" he asked. "Yeah!" I responded. "I'd rather stare at a paused frame of Ryder for three weeks than study for another minute. I'm done with this!" I closed my textbook and decided to get some rest. After all, a new episode of PAW Patrol was premiering tomorrow. That night, I didn't sleep a wink. I couldn't stop thinking of the test and how I didn't study enough. At three in the morning, I decided to get some water. "Hey," I heard a familiar-sounding voice call. Confused, I looked backwards. No one was there. "That's funny. That voice sure sounded like Ryder." "That's because I am Ryder," the voice shouted out. I was shocked. "Ryder? But...you're not real! And I have a test today, I shouldn't think about the new PAW Patrol episode until afterwards!" "There's no need to worry about the test. You've been selected to take a much better test. My Adventure Bay-approved mind test," Ryder explained as he walked towards me. "Alrighty, Ryder. This better be a dream, because if not, I've gone crazy," I told him. "Come with me," Ryder said as he took me down a long blue hallway. "Are we going to the Lookout? How's Marshall been?" We approached a blank, white room. "No need to fret over questions, either. Just sit down, in this chair, and relax..." Ryder said, out of character. "Ryder? Everything okay?" I tried to ask as I sat down in the chair. My hands were locked in, and I was confused. "Marshall's new role as a medical pup has got him thinking about guided meditation. Healthy mind, healthy self, he told me, so we're going to get rid of your test stress through the aforementioned method of guided meditation," Ryder told me, as if he was a villain explaining his plan for world domination. "Ryder, I need to ask one question first. Are you actually Ryder?" I interrupted. "Drat, you've seen through my disguise. Oh, well," 'Ryder' said without any emotion. He unzipped a Ryder costume and revealed himself to be...a Spin Master employee. "We've been running out of ideas for PAW Patrol, and since you're a fan, we're hypnotizing you into giving us all of your ideas. Now sit back and stare at the frame of Ryder. In three weeks, we will have collected every episode idea you've ever dreamed of!" the employee exclaimed, giddily. "By the way, my name's Paul Eggroll. It rhymes with PAW Patrol, so therefore it's clever." "Mr. Eggroll, please. How hard can it be to come up with episode ideas?" I asked. "It's very hard. We were going to start adding new pups in every episode, but our friends at Guru Studio don't want to animate that many dogs. We already have the totally-not-made-entirely-for-toys Tracker character coming in season three. That's why we oh-so-slyly added that character Carlos in those two episodes. I mean, it's just an edited Ryder! LOL!" "You're kidnapping me just because your animators are lazy? C'mon, just fire them and get new ones!" "No can do. Animators are lazy. Writers are lazy, too. I'm pretty sure we came up with Rocky after trying to mix all the other pups together." "That's some cool trivia, but this is still ridiculous! How about just paying my parents for the use of my ideas, instead of stealing 'em!" "Paying? We hate paying. Just relax already!" And I did. I relaxed for three weeks as my ideas were drained. Thankfully, I was never a good fanon writer, so in the end Spin Master had no new ideas. "Well, back to the drawing board," said Mr. Eggroll. "Writers, start drawing mustaches on the pups! Let's give them cousins too! Aha-ha-ha-ha!" Eggroll screamed maniacally. "So, can I go now?" I asked Eggroll. "NOPE!" he replied. "We're keeping you here until we have at least one good idea! Haha!" An uncountable amount of days passed and I still hadn't provided Mr. Eggroll with a good episode idea. "How about Pups Save an Unoriginal Idea? Zuma tries to write a book, but it's not well-written, so the pups all help to create a good story?" "That's not half-bad..." Eggroll said. "You're free to go." And that was it. I could finally escape. I was released from the chair and opened the door. Outside was another white room, not the blue hallway we had walked down before. Inside was what I assumed was another Spin Master employee...this time with a Cap'n Turbot costume on. The End Category:Fanon Stories Category:Ryder